Unique
by ScarXMalkia
Summary: After 14 years of exile, Taka, now known as Scar, returns home to be met by someone who claims to have been his friend. Along with Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Zira, Scar and Malkia fight for Prideland. Scar/OC, Scar/Zira, Scar/Shenzi, Banzai/Shenzi AU
1. Chapter 1

_**After 14 years of exile, Taka, now known as Scar, returns home to be met by someone who claims to have been his friend. Along with Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Zira, Scar and Malkia fight for Prideland. Scar/OC, Scar/Zira, Scar/Shenzi, Banzai/Shenzi AU**_

**Hikari's convinced me, I'll add this story and pray that I don't get third-degree burns from the flames.**

**----**

**Chapter 1: Taka and Malkia**

**There he was again! Walking with the king, queen, and prince. He was a prince himself, but being second born made him lesser in the eyes of the people of Prideland.**

**Except for Malkia.**

**She knew him, they met secretly and had become quite friendly with each other. He stood out in his family, he had black hair while the rest had red and green eyes while the rest had brown. He was different, but Malkia that he was the best.**

**He had confessed to being unloved but that was starting to change because Malkia was slowly falling in love with Taka, whether she was young or not.**

**They were both only ten at that time and his brother, Mufasa, the heir to the throne, was twelve. Malkia didn't like him. Leaving his own brother to feel unloved while he flirted with Sarabi.**

**Not that flirting was necessary. They were already arranged to be married in the first place. This was were Taka was lucky with being younger. He wasn't stuck with someone like her.**

**Sarabi was pretty and blonde and didn't matter at all to Malkia. She was just too plain as was Mufasa. But Taka, **_**Taka**_**, was truly unique and Malkia valued him for that.**

**Malkia wasn't particularly unique, being the same as anyone else in her family. The same brown hair, the same brown hair, but she was willing to be unique. After all, that was why she enjoyed Taka's company so much.**

**She didn't wave at Taka, but that was normal. They were both sort of withdrawn and nobody but the two of them knew about their friendship. That was enough for Malkia though. Just to be able to sometimes talk to Taka was enough.**

**She watched the family make their way to the palace and then disappear from view.**

**Taka was supposed to meet her later on and she tried to convince herself that the fluttery feeling was just excitement to see him, and had nothing to do with being in love.**

**~X~**

**After fifteen minutes of waiting, Malkia was getting impatient. After thirty minutes, she was extremely pissed. And slightly worried. It wasn't like him to skip something like this and he wasn't very forgetful so forgetting was also out.**

"**Oh, Taka," she whispered to herself, "where **_**are**_** you?"**

**She got up from where she was sitting under a tree and decided to go look around, and see if she saw him.**

**No matter where she looked, Taka was nowhere to be found she was starting to panic now and didn't know where to look. If she asked anyone, they would want to know why she was running around looking for the younger prince. Besides **_**no one**_** asks for directions! You lose all of your dignity if you do!**

**And then she saw him, curled up near the border between Prideland and Outland. He was shaking as if he were crying, but that couldn't be possible. Taka would never break down and cry.**

"**Taka?" Malkia asked, sitting beside him. Now she could see that he really **_**was**_** crying. Taka, her friend, her love, was hurting. That was when she first realized that she was truly in love with him.**

"**Go away."**

"**Taka, what happened?"**

"**I said go away!"**

**And then Malkia had no choice. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, something neither of them would have ever done. Taka forcefully shoved her off of him and that was when she noticed that there was also blood on the ground.**

"**T-taka? Are you hurt?" she asked, eyes wide.**

**Finally, finally, he looked up and she gasped in horror at what she saw. A deep gasp from the top of his right eye to underneath was still bleeding. Taka's green eyes were filled with tears, but he was trying so hard to be strong.**

"**Taka, please tell me what happened," Malkia begged. She couldn't believe what she was turning into at the sight of him in pain. Her normally withdrawn self was crumbling and she felt her heart go out to him. She wanted to hug him again and tell him that it was okay, but she couldn't. He wouldn't like that.**

"**Father…father cut me. I made the mistake of knocking a priceless picture of one our ancestors and he cut me. I don't know what to do now," said Taka, fear evident in his voice.**

"**I'll help you. I'll get that cut clean before you get an infection. I'll be right back!" Malkia bolted off to her house, heart slamming.**

**She pulled out gauze, disinfectant wipes, ice, and tissues. She was back out the door and running toward Taka, praying that he would be okay, in no time. She reached him and began mopping up the blood. When she was sure that it had stopped bleeding, she wiped it down and wrapped, gauze around his forehead, going lower where the wound was.**

**Then she handed him the ice and he pressed it to his eye. Malkia **_**loathed**_** seeing him like that, so scared and In pain. A pain that she would never know.**

**Taka suddenly jerked his head away. "I thought I told you to go away. I don't want to talk to anyone right now," he said.**

"**Alright," Malkia said and turned away. "Just remember that I'm here if you need me.**

**She walked away from Taka, away from someone who needed to be alone for now. She would come back when he needed comfort, but that time wasn't now. If she had known what was going to happen, she would have wanted to stay by his side for just a little longer.**

**~X~**

**King Ahadi was not a patient man. Maybe he had been a little rough and shouldn't have brought a sword into it, but that didn't mean Taka could run off and not come back all night.**

"**I'm tired of waiting for that brat to show up!" he shouted out loud.**

"**Brother," said Mufasa, looking out the window, "where'd you go?" He knew his father's fury and prayed that his little brother would be alright in the end. Ahadi had already injured him and something worse was bound to happen.**

"**Father, I will go find Taka," he finally said.**

**Mufasa searched high and low for Taka. When he found him, lying on the ground near the borderline, he felt his pulse quicken. **_**Please don't be dead**_** he found himself repeating in his head.**

"**Brother, brother, wake up! Taka!"**

**One eye opened for the other was covered in gauze. Mufasa assumed that this was because of the injury.**

"**Mu…fa…sa?" he mumbled.**

"**Come on, you were gone all night. Let's go home."**

**Mufasa was relieved that his brother was alive, but Ahadi wasn't as happy. He was more interesting in punishing his son.**

"**Do you have any idea what kind of disgrace you could bring our family? The prince running away! Well, it's a good thing you aren't important! In fact, you're so insignificant that i don't need you around!"**

"**Taka, I want you gone. I don't care where you go as long as you're out of here! You. Are. In. Exile."**

**Taka's green orbs widened ad he turned and ran out of the palace. It was clear now that this was not his home anymore. He didn't belong in Prideland now.**

**Exile…**

"**Taka!"**

**He was about to cross the border into Outland when he heard her voice.**

"**Shut up!" he shouted, pulling the gauze away. "You see this, Malkia? It's a scar! And now I'm **_**not**_** Taka! Now I'm Scar and I'm never coming back! Father sent me into exile, I'm not allowed back!"**

"**Taka…Scar…if you have to leave, just remember. There's someone here who'll always care about you. You say you're not loved, but that's not exactly true anymore."**

**She softly pressed her lips against his. The Taka she had known was gone, now Scar was in his place. But that wouldn't change her feelings. In fact, she might have liked this new Taka better.**

"**I love you," Malkia whispered, "I always have and I always will. I'll never forget you as long as I live, and I'll help you back in some day for what is rightfully yours."**

**Malkia swiftly turned as Scar's eyes followed her walking down the road. She didn't cry, but it was hard not to. And that was the last time the two saw each other for a long time.**

**----------**

**Well, that wasn't too bad. Okay, maybe it was. But still. I wrote it from my heart.**


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter was already written by the time the first was out, but the third might take me some time because I have to write it yet. Sorry I took so long to type it, I lost my notebook.

-------------

Chapter 2: Years in Exile

"Hey, what's he doing here?" asked someone.

"I'm here to live. I've been kicked out of Prideland," Scar said, trying to sound as dignified as possible. He was now in Outland and facing an adult. There was no government and it was horribly ruthless, but it was the only place he could go.

And so they accepted him into their country. Truth be told, Scar had big plans for the future. When he got older, he would lead them to victory against Prideland and take it as his own.

But he couldn't forget Malkia's kiss or how she had confessed her love to him. No matter how many people had hated him back there, she didn't. Not only did she not hate him, but she _loved_ him. It was almost enough to keep him from becoming a jerk. Almost.

~X~

He started having a dark outlook on the world and how things weren't right at all. If there were any justice, then that bastard Mufasa would be here instead of him. If only he had been born first.

It was then when she started to slip away. He clung desperately to her memory, but son he found himself forgetting her name every now and then and her image was a complete blur. The most vivid thing was the feeling of her lips on his and even that was starting to sleep from Scar's memory.

When at last the time came that he had completely forgotten her, he found the people three people that were two years younger than him that would be very useful. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were easy to convince to join up with him when he said he planned to take what should have been his. They weren't the brightest, but they were easy to manipulate.

At the age of fifteen, he met her. She was also cast out of Prideland and she hated his father and brother as well. Her name was Zira and she became one of Scar's followers as soon as she found out who he was.

All memories of the girl from his past were gone.

~X~

Malkia certainly never forgot Scar. The day he left, she made a vow to get him back someday and help him obtain the throne.

With this vow, she also gave herself a scar, right on her collar bone. It was small, but it was there, a mark that would never go away. It was a reminder of what she would have to do for him.

Everyday she would look at her reflection and remember him. His voice, his eyes, his old name, the way he looked when he cried that day, that first and last kiss. It was with these thoughts that she began to plan Ahadi's murder.

Yes, with Ahadi gone, Mufasa would assume the throne. And Mufasa hadn't agreed with sending Scar into exile, so he would let him back in. That was when they would get together and plot Mufasa's murder.

There was no way she would let Scar down.

~X~

Age 24. Scar was now starting to think up plans. Plans to dispose of his brother and get _him_ the throne he deserved. Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Zira were going to help him in any way possible and, for that, he was grateful, though he never showed it.

He was even slowly winning over the other people in Outland. He was sure that, with their help, he could win. And it was only for supplying food for them all once he was in power.

Of course, there were still flaws in the plan, but those could be worked out eventually. Zira, on the other hand, wanted to fix them immediately.

"How are we going to get in?" she asked him. "I don't think they're just going to let in three Wastelanders and two people in exile!"

"I've told you before, Zira, I'll figure it out when I do!" Scar hissed.

"I'm only doing this because I want you to succeed. I love you." She placed her lips on his and he wondered for a moment why it felt so familiar.

Then, of course, he realized what she was doing and shoved her away before running. He definitely didn't want to deal with his trusted companion being in love with him.

The next few days were silent, even with the three idiots around. It wasn't until he looked at a calendar that Scar realized it was Mufasa's 26th birthday. He remembered how hurt he had been when his own brother had done nothing to keep him in the kingdom, nothing to help and protect him.

He _hated_ Mufasa for all of that and would never, _never_, forgive him and wouldn't rest until he was dead. But first he would have to get in.

~X~

Luck just happened to be on his side, for in the next week, a Pridelander came to speak to him.

"Your father was poisoned. I'm sorry for you loss, but that is not why I am here. I am here to tell you that, since your brother has assumed the throne, he has ended the exiles during your father's time as ruler. You and the woman Zira are now welcome in Prideland."

Scar couldn't believe it. Now he could finally get his revenge and do what he was meant to do. Before he left, he told Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed that he would meet them once a week at the border to discuss plans with them, but for now he would be leaving.

Finally, after fourteen years, his exile was over.

-------

Finally, after weeks, chapter two was out.


	3. On Hiatus

I'm really sorry guys, but this story is seriously hard to write. I'm finding myself with a lot of writer's block, so for now, it's on hiatus. I did get some ideas for other fics, so I hope I can write them soon. Again, really sorry guys, maybe this will be updated again someday.

-Malkia


End file.
